Slippery When Wet: The Return of Ganon
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Ganondorf has been in jail for three months, and Ness thought since Ganondorf was locked behind bars, this would be the best opportunity to travel to Icicle Mountain to visit his girlfriend, Nana. But unbeknown to Ness is, Ganondorf have busted out.


**A/N: Ok, I'm back with an another One-shot, I guess you can call this one-shot the sequel to that Ganondorf thing I did awhile ago. Ganondorf has been in jail for three months, and Ness thought since Ganondorf locked behind bars this would be the best opportunity to travel to Icicle Mountain to visit his girlfriend, Nana. But unbeknown to Ness is that Ganondorf have bust outta jail and is after him, again. What will go down today? Just read this one-shot. **

**Oh, and one more thing, don't come to me saying that this story is inappropriate, it's not like anybody's really getting rape in it, so if you don't like it, don't READ IT, SHIT!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related. **

**Slippery When Wet: The Return of Ganon**

Ness had finally reached the top of Icicle Mountain after been traveling on it for so long. "Okay!" muttered Ness as he took his red baseball cap of and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I've been walking for so long now. I'm glad I finally reached the top."

Ness could see a tiny house not too far from where he was standing. "Oh, there's Nana's house." sang Ness as skipped down toward the house. "Oh, I can't wait to see her beautiful face again…Nana! Nana! Nana!"

As Ness approached the house he could see Popo bent down in an icy like garden pulling eggplants and other kind of vegetable out of the ground. "Hey it's Popo." Ness said as he started running down a steep hill. "Yo! Popo! It's me, Ness!"

Popo then turned and noticed Ness running down the steep, slippery hill. "Ness?"

"What's happening, Popo? Is Nana h-h-h-hoooome???" Ness stuttered as he began to lose his balance on the slippery ground. "Wh-Whoa!!!!" Ness stammered as he slipped completely off the ground. "POPO?! Look out below!"

Popo then noticed how Ness was plummeting down toward him like a burning meteor. (Sorted like his SSB Entrance) "Wahhhhh!!!!" shouted Popo as he watched Ness crash-landed into his garden. "Uhooooo!!!!!" Popo moaned as he ran around his garden looking at all of his ruined vegetables.

"Uhh…Oh my aching head." Ness muttered as he slowly lifted himself off some of the vegetable, he then looked over to Popo and noticed him bent down in his garden. "Huh, what're you doing, Popo, Ol'Buddy, Ol'Pal?" Popo then turned toward Ness with a really annoyed expression on his face. "Huh???" muttered Ness staring at Popo.

Popo then turned from Ness and started pulling out a huge carrot. "LOOK!!!!" Popo annoyingly said as he pointed at the huge, but ruined carrot.

Ness scratched his head as he stared at the carrot. "Uh…It's a very big carrot?" Popo nodded cockily as he still continued to hold onto the carrot. "Hmmm…How did you manage to grow a carrot…Scratch that…Anything in an icy filled garden?" Popo dropped his carrot and stood there with his mouth wide as he stared completely flabbergasted at Ness. "Uhh…Are you okay, Popo?"

Popo then started making incoherent noises while flailing angrily around in front of Ness. "WHOA! C-Calm down, Popo! I didn't mean…Uh, I wasn't trying to offend you, it's just…I was wondering, how can anybody grow anything in a garden like this?" Popo just sighed as he sat down on the ground. "…Uh, sorry, buddy…"

Popo's uproar was so loud that it caused Nana to come rushing out of the house. "…Hm?" Popo muttered as he turned and saw Nana. "Look!" said Popo pointing at his sister, Nana.

Ness then sighed, as he stared at Popo. "Huh, what's wrong, now?" When he did finally turned, he saw Nana standing on her front porch with her arms crossed, still looking around. "NANA!" Ness then left from Popo's side and ran over to Nana.

Nana immediately noticed Ness as he called out to her. "Ness!" she shrieked as she ran toward Ness, as well.

Popo just stood there sighing, while rolling his eyes as he watched Ness and his twin sister hug each other. "Uhh…"

"Oh, Nana, I missed ya so much…" blubbered Ness hugging onto Nana. "I would of visited ya earlier, but I had to put a creep behind bars, but don't worry, I'm here now." Nana just smiled as she rubbed the top of his head. You could hear Popo sighing loudly in the background.

Nana then started tugging on Ness' red and blue stripe shirt. "What's up, Nana?" Nana then started making incoherent noises while blushing as she pointed at him and then at her and Popo's cottage. "Okay! Sure, I would love go inside." Nana then started pushing Ness toward her cottage. "Hey, I was wondering, when we get inside, could you boil me up some hot…?" Nana then picked Ness up and tossed him inside the cottage. "Teaaaaaa!!!!!" shrieked Ness as he flying inside the cottage.

"Eheheh." giggled Nana. Nana was just about walked inside the cottage, until she noticed Popo trying to walk inside as well. "Popo!" Nana said as she jumped in front Popo blocking his way.

Popo just stood there confused, as he stared at Nana. "…Nana?" muttered Popo.

Nana looked at Popo and shook her head. "Popo…" she then turned and started pointing up the mountain, while still looking at Popo. "Look!" It was pretty oblivious that Nana didn't want Popo around, she just wanted some along time with Ness.

Popo then sighed out of annoyance. "Uhooo…" But Nana didn't listen, she just crossed her arms and walked away from Popo. "Nanaaaa!!!" Popo said as he ran toward his sister, but Nana just slammed the door in his face. "Owwww!!!!" Popo moaned as he held his face.

Popo then looked up the mountain and sighed, he knew it was gonna be along walk from here to there. Popo lifted up his wooden hammer and started his walk up the icy mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the cottage. 

Ness was standing in The Ice Climbers living room staring at all of their furniture. "Uhh…A-All of their furniture is made out of ice…" Ness then turned and noticed Nana walking in the living room. "Nana, all of your stuff is made outta ice, how did you do that?" Nana smiled as she started making incoherent noises trying her best to explain things to Ness. (Some things just need to stay unanswered) "Okay. I get it. Well anyway, could you make me some hot tea? It's colder than a mug in here." Nana nodded and ran into the kitchen. "Well at least I know that the tea can't be made outta ice."

Nana then came back inside the room and handed Ness a blue mug with snowflake patterns on it. "Hey, thanks, Nana." Ness then put the mug to his face and took a slip. "Ack!!! Ptth!!!" Ness hacked as he spitted the…uh…tea out…Nana then ran over to Ness to see if he was ok. "Nana? Um…This isn't tea, it's a mug full of extremely cold water, with three ice cubes inside to boot." Nana just nodded while smiling. "…O…Kayyyyy…" muttered a mystified Ness.

* * *

Popo had finally climbed to the top of Icicle Mountain and had decide to make a new garden to plants some more vegetables to replaces the ones Ness ruined. "Mmmm…" smiled Popo as his vegetables magically grew out of the ground. But one thing was still bothering Popo, he was wondering, why did Nana wanted him to leave so badly? He thought maybe she wanted to play checkers with him or something. Popo just shrugged, he decided that he wasn't gonna think about it anymore. 

This time Popo decided that he wanted to grow an eggplant. "Errrmmmm!!!!" grunted Popo as he started tugging on the eggplants. Popo then looked up and noticed that the sky was starting to get darker and even the snowflakes that fell to ground was beginning to change from white to a darkish yellow color. "Huh???" Suddenly a huge black like door with yellow stripes all over appeared in front of him. It was none other than the door to the Twilight Realm. "Oooh…" moaned Popo as he watched a shadowy figure walk out from inside the door, Popo could also see the Twilighters that lived in the Twilight Realm from within the door screaming in agony.

"Mwahahahahah…Those fools actually thought that they could keep me, Ganondorf, The King of All Evil, The Dark Lord, and some more other jazz, locked away in a COUNTY jail." Ganondorf cackled evilly as he took his first steps into the snow. "Now to find and reclaim my Young Prince, Ness, who'd thought that he would try to flee from me in the snowy mountains, Muhahahaha." As Ganondorf walked he noticed Popo bend down in his garden. "Humph." muttered Ganondorf as he walked pass Popo.

Popo just stared at Ganondorf, he was totally surprised to see somebody else besides Ness to come to Icicle Mountain, Ganondorf's entrance might been a little creepy to him, but Popo still wanted to become friends with him. "Eheheh." chuckled Popo as he pulled an eggplant out from the icy ground.

Ganondorf was still walking throughout snow, until he noticed Popo running in front him smiling. "Hm?!" sneered Ganondorf as he looked down at Popo. "What do you want, you little cretin?"

"Look!" Popo said proudly as waived the giant eggplant in Ganondorf's face.

Ganondorf closed his eyes and slowly walked Popo while muttering. "Humph. Foolish little girl, I don't have time for the likes of you. Now step aside." the eggplant then came hurtling from behind and slammed into Ganondorf's head, the eggplant was spattered on impact. "Ahaaaa…You little wretch!" Ganondorf snarled as he turned facing Popo.

Popo had an angry expression on his face. "Popo!" he grunted while pointing at himself.

Ganondorf just stood there staring at Popo. "Popo…?" Popo just nodded heartily. "Uhahahah…Uhahahah…Mwahahahahah."

"Uh?" Popo murmured as he watched Ganondorf laugh all tyrannically. Suddenly he noticed the eggplant that had spattered all over Ganondorf earlier was starting to reform. "Wah?" muttered Popo as he looked strangely at Ganondorf.

"Tell me, little boy." Ganondorf sinisterly said as he took a chunk out of the eggplant and then tossed it carelessly to the ground. "Do you like…Baby Ducks?" Ganondorf then pulled a yellow tiny duckling out of his huge cloak. "I call him…Pookie." Popo just stared awkwardly at the duckling and then at Ganondorf.

The little duckling in Ganondorf's hand then started quacking loudly. "Quack! Quack! Quack!…Qua…Why the hell are you just standing there?!? RUN, KID!!!!!!"

Popo just stared at the duckling, he then looked up and noticed Ganondorf slowly walking toward him, while cackling softly. "Wahhhhh!!!!!" shrieked Popo as he started running from Ganondorf at amazing speed.

Ganondorf just stood chuckling to himself as he watched Popo run away from him. "Hmmm…We got a runner…I like it when they run. It makes the catch so much more fun." Ganondorf then started cracking his knuckles and then move his head around a little to get kinks out. "Ok…Let's get started…"

Popo was heading toward the cottage. As Popo ran through the chilly snow he noticed Ganondorf standing at the edge of the mountain, blocking his way of reaching the house. "Wah???" Popo was running so fast that he lose his balance, he was sliding right toward Ganondorf now.

"You're mine now, little man." Ganondorf said as he flexed his chest muscles. "I promise that it won't hurt that bad." Ganondorf was just about to grab Popo, but Popo slid under him while pulling out his wooden hammer. Popo quickly rose to his feet and then came from behind slamming his hammer into Ganondorf's back, sending him hurtling toward a icy wall. "Ewwlawww!!!!" grimaced Ganondorf in pain as he crashed right through the wall.

Popo then started jumping up and down doing his little celebration dance. "…Huh?" Popo muttered as he noticed the ground underneath his feet was starting to crack.

"HAAAAA!!!!!" roared Ganondorf as he came bursting out of the icy ground. Popo had this terrified look on his face as he stared at the drenched Ganondorf.

Hm. Hm. Hmmm…You actually thought your little attack would harm ME? But I have to say, I never would of thought that you would try damaging me." he then jacked up Popo and kneed him in the stomach, he then slowly lifted him up to make eye contact. "Enough. You've delay the inevitable for far too long. It's time, boy."

Ganondorf then started reaching out to Popo, but Popo quickly slammed his hammer into his face, causing Ganondorf to drop him. "Ahaaa!!! You cursed boy!!!" Ganondorf moaned as he held his face.

"Yahhhhhhhh!!!!!" yelled Popo as he slammed his hammer into Ganondorf's feet, causing him to fall down to one knee. Popo then lifted Ganondorf completely off the ground and then body slammed him into the freezing snow. "Huff…Uh…Huff…" panted Popo, staring at the hole he put Ganondorf in.

But Popo's break was cut short when he watched as Ganondorf slowly rise out from the hole. "Muhahahaha! I like you boy. You got guts." Ganondorf chortled as he walked back over to a trembling Popo. "But I'm afraid guts wouldn't help you win this fight." Ganondorf then lifted his foot up while bulging his calf muscles. "KICK!!!!" Ganondorf was about to slam his huge leg into Popo, but Popo jumped out of the way. "Hmm?! I missed? Damn boy."

Ganondorf then looked up and noticed Popo using a Grappling Hook to climb up a huge snowed filled hill. "A Grappling Hook?! What is he up to now?"

Popo then started snickering while pointing down at Ganondorf. "Look!" Popo then started forcefully jumping up and down on the hill.

"Hm???" Ganondorf grunted as he watched Popo continued to jump. "What?" Ganondorf then started to noticed that the snow that was piled up on the steep hill were starting to tumble down toward him. "Errrr!!! An Avalanche!!!" seethed Ganondorf.

Popo stood from atop of the hill watching as the avalanche vigorously plummet on top of Ganondorf. "Heheheh…" Popo chuckled gleefully. Popo was just about to take a step when he noticed a golden light emitting from underneath the snow. "Huh?"

Popo watched in horror as Ganondorf slowly walked out from the pile of snow. "Don't you see boy? You can't destroy me." he then lifted up his glowing hand, and show Popo the piece of the Triforce that was imbedded into his hand. "You see this, it's called The Triforce of Power, the power from this Triforce keeps me tied to this world, with it death is not an option for me anymore. He then started cackling all tyrannically.

Popo slowly started backing away from Ganondorf. "WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" shrieked Popo as he fled from Ganondorf and headed toward the cottage.

"No…You won't escape, boy, I will have that ass." Ganondorf then started cloaking himself in purple energy. "Muhahahahaha…The chase is on." Ganondorf then used the Wizard Dive to get himself airborne to spot Popo. "Hm…There you are, boy." he then started cloaking only his left leg in the purple energy and shouted. "Warlock Kick!!!!" Ganondorf used the Warlock Kick to glide down toward Popo.

Popo was still running down the steep hill Ness was running on earlier, when he noticed a weird shadow closing in on him. "Hm…Huh?" he then looked up and saw Ganondorf gliding down toward him with a cloaked up foot. "Wahhhhhhh!!!!!!" shrieked Popo as he pulled out a huge eggplant. "Erm!" he grunted as he jumped on the eggplant and slid down the hill.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" roared Ganondorf as he increased in speed. "You won't escape me, boy!!!!!!!"

Popo had slid all the way down to the cottage, jumped off the eggplant, and frantically ran inside.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the cottage. 

Ness watched as Nana came back inside the room holding onto a white glass plate. "Uh…What's that, Nana? Wait I know…Did you make me something to snack on?" Nana just blushed as she nodded. "Well, let's see what it is." Nana then placed the plate in front of Ness. "Uh…Nana…This is just a plate full of ice." Nana just nodded. "…Uhh…" moaned Ness as placed his head down.

* * *

Suddenly Popo came bursting in the room Nana and Ness were in. "Nana! Ness!" Ness and Nana immediately turned around. Popo then started making incoherent noises while pointing outside. 

Nana walked over to Popo while crossing her arms. "Popo…" she then opened the door and pointed outside. "Hmmm…" Popo quickly ran to the door and slammed it. "Popo?!"

Ness sat there staring at Popo as he walked around the room muttering to himself. "Calm down, Popo. Now take a deep breath and tell us what's wron…" Ness couldn't finish sentence because Ganondorf came crashing through The Ice Climber's roof. "Wahhh!!!! It's Ganondorf!!!!!"

Ganondorf stood in the middle of The Ice Climbers house smirking with his eyes closed. "Hm. Hm. Hmm…" he then opened his eyes and slowly turned toward Ness. "Well. Hello, Ness, my little prince. Did you miss me, because I surely missed you." Ganondorf then started walking slowly toward Ness. "I was so busy chasing around that little blue coat wearing boy, that I forgot all about my little prize possession, you, Ness."

Ness slowly backed away from Ganondorf. "Wha…How did you get outta jail???" Ganondorf didn't answer he just kept walking. "Wh-What do you w-want from me???" stammered Ness as he continued to back away.

"Ness…It's time…" Ganondorf then lunged toward Ness. "This time I'm really getting what's deserved!!!!" Ganondorf was just about to pounce on top of Ness, but then both Nana and Popo came from behind and slammed their hammers into Ganondorf's side. "Gahhhhhhhh!!!!!" screeched Ganondorf as he went skyrocketing out of the cottage.

The Ice Climbers then ran over to Ness. "Ness…" whimpered Nana as she embraced him.

Popo just stood there looking out the hole Ganondorf left in their roof. "Nana, Ness…Look." Popo had a firm look on his face as he pointed outside.

Ness then said as he lifted himself off the ground. "Okay." Nana just nodded, and so Ness and The Ice Climbers both went running outside.

When they made it outside, they saw Ganondorf standing not too far from where they were standing. "Muhahahaha! Fools! Didn't I not already told you. I cannot die! I am immortal." _But that doesn't mean I still can't feel pain…Damn children. _Ganondorf thought to himself. "Now to finish what I started." he smirked as he walked toward The Ice Climbers and Ness. "I think I start with you, boy." he smirked as he pointed at Popo.

Popo then turned toward both Ness and Nana and started speaking to them in an incoherent tone. "Hm…Are you sure we should do that, Popo?" Nana nodded in agreement with Ness. Popo still a firm look on his face as he nodded. "Okay." Ness smiled as he gave him the thumbs up. Nana just giggled.

Ganondorf rose one of his eyebrows as he stared at the children. "Hum…" The Ice Climbers then jumped in the air while giving each other five, while Ness stood on the ground gathering Psychic energy. "…What're they doing, now…What the?!" Ganondorf watched as a huge Iceberg appeared out of nowhere.

Nana and Popo looked at each other and nodded, they then turned toward the Iceberg and slammed their hammer into it, sending the Iceberg plummeting down toward Ganondorf.

"Ahahahahah." Ganondorf snickered as he placed his hands in front of himself. "Do you actually think that this attack will stop me?!" he then cloaked his hands in the purple energy. "Muhahahaha."

The Ice Climbers then looked at Ness and shouted. "NESS!!!!"

Ness looked The Ice Climbers and nodded. "Okay. PK…STARRRRSTORMMMM!!!!!!" The sky then started raining down huge flying meteors. The meteors collided into the iceberg, breaking the iceberg in pieces.

"WHAT?!" retorted Ganondorf as watched sharpen ice like daggers fall down toward him. "GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" grunted Ganondorf in pain as the ice daggers ripped through his body like a knife through a butter.

Ness just stood staring at Ganondorf as he laid motionless in the snow. "YEAH!!!!! It worked! You're a genius, Popo." Ness chortled while slapping Popo on the back.

Popo didn't say anything, he stood there quietly as he stared Ganondorf. Nana had this worried look on her face as she stared at Popo. "Popo?"

Popo then noticed the Triforce piece on Ganondorf's hand was beginning to glow again. "Erm!!!!" grunted Popo as he ran toward Ganondorf.

Ness looked at Nana and said. "What's wrong with, Popo?" Nana just shrugged.

Popo then stuck his hand out. "Eyaaaaa!!!!!" Popo screamed as he froze Ganondorf whole body with his Blizzard attack.

Popo then turned Ness. "Huh?" muttered Ness.

"Look." Popo said pointing at the ice sculpture version of Ganondorf. Ness nodded, he knew exactly what Popo wanted to do.

Nana watched as Popo and Ness placed Ganondorf on an iceberg and then kicked him down a waterfall that would take him off Icicle Mountain, but what they didn't know was the waterfall lead all the way to New Pork City.

Nana and Ness went back inside the cottage, but Popo stayed outside staring at Ganondorf as he washed down the waterfall, he was glad to rid himself of him, but something was still bothering him.

**The End?????**


End file.
